<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【委托】里氨 養痈貽害 by Meishia77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591766">【委托】里氨 養痈貽害</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meishia77/pseuds/Meishia77'>Meishia77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meishia77/pseuds/Meishia77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>是來自氨的委託 其實之前就有一份二戰的委託，這一份是二稿。</p><p>*禁止轉載*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Aemilia Ackerman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【委托】里氨 養痈貽害</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是來自氨的委託 其實之前就有一份二戰的委託，這一份是二稿。</p><p>*禁止轉載*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德國的天氣總是變得特別快，剛才還是大好的晴天，還沒有一會兒就下起雨來了。天氣預報都是不可信的，早上的時候，新聞主播說今天整日都會有燦爛的太陽。</p><p>雨滴落在精緻的裙子上面，在原本淡紫色的布料點綴出深色的花朵。不過裙子的主人卻對大自然的禮物更新不起來，這可是氨最喜歡的長裙；客觀來說裙子還沒有到被弄髒的程度，只是裙擺的透紗有一點的濕暈而已，但作為愛裙之人的她還是感到惱人。</p><p>雨勢開始越下越大，連一向不愛躲雨的德國人們都開始找落腳點避雨了。眼看這場大雨一時半會是停不下來，鞋子帶跟的氨也跑不回宿舍。今天原定的日程是看一場舞台劇，再到劇院旁邊的茶室享用下午茶。現在離劇院還有很長的距離，只能將就著去旁邊的咖啡廳坐一會兒了。</p><p>氨暫時是這一家咖啡廳唯一的客人，這樣正符合氨的心意，多人的地方會使她喘不過氣來。在遞上菜單之前，服務員很貼心地提供了拭擦裙子的毛巾給氨，好讓她的衣服快點乾。</p><p>發現這家店的價錢可一點也不比劇院旁邊的茶室來得便宜，有些小蛋糕的價格甚至會貴了好十塊錢。氨點了一杯花茶，茶的香氣從鼻子鑽進了頭腦裡面，讓人沉迷在芳香之中。從花田中喚醒氨的是清脆的鈴鐺聲音，咖啡廳的門被打開了，走進來的是一個不像德國本地的男人。</p><p>他不僅僅有著像氨一樣烏黑的頭髮，臉部輪廓也不像是一個歐洲人。但是他穿著德國納粹的軍服，那灰黑色的修身裝扮，襯衫的立領前還有鐵十字的徽章，加上帽子上面的聯邦之鷹，他肯定是個軍人，還是軍階不低的那一種軍官。</p><p>但是氨的注視點並不在於這些，她在觀察男人會點什麼來喝，人們常說軍人們都是混跡在上流社會的動物，每天都用紅酒和鵝肝洗胃，沒想到還有軍官懂得欣賞茶的韻味。</p><p>氨的目光落在男人的腳踝處。她記得在德國的時候曾經聽過一個故事，說軍官們在德國著名的著名街頭無聊，就在街道的角落裏點燃一根煙，抽一口之後，再把煙蒂彈出去。</p><p>這個故事是由著名的軍火販子提出來的，據說這種情況是德國軍隊內部常見的現象，但是沒有誰真正的見識過軍隊內部是如何做的。因為在民間，軍隊是高高在上的存在，他們可以呼風喚雨，掌握著別人的生死</p><p>但是這個男人的腳踝沒有跳動。「他是不是與其他的軍人不一樣？」懷著這個猜測，氨決定對男人進行仔細的觀察。她坐在了男人對面的座位，也不管這個行為在德國軍人面前是不是不禮貌；她就是要試探一下這個男人。</p><p>男人並沒有做出什麼反應，只有在氨坐下來的那一刻皺了下眉頭。不是因為氨的舉動，而是因為她的裙子一看就知道被淋濕過。氨並沒有在意男人的目光停留在什麼地方，她看出他的手指上有或多或少的繭子，一定是常年訓練造成的。</p><p>這個男人的確是與普通軍人不一樣。氨聽軍人們的傳言多了，大部分的軍人都被說成是驕奢淫日、靠著軍人背景不務正業的人。起初吸引氨注意的是男人的頭髮，然後是他的一舉一動，她很確定自己會喜歡這個男人。</p><p>「華人？」</p><p>男人率先開口打破了沉默。這句話雖然是問句，但是他的語氣卻是肯定句。氨從來都不會躲藏自己華人的身份，儘管這個身份在戰爭中的德國尤其尷尬。希特勒一向排外，不是日耳曼民族的就會受到排擠。這個情況本來沒有這麼嚴重，但是在希特勒上任之後，隨著民望提高，現在的德國人們都帶頭種族歧視。</p><p>「嗯。你喜歡喝紅茶？」</p><p>氨很乾脆地承認了，她不會為華人身份感到尷尬，相反還感到自豪。她很快的轉換了其他話題，因為服務生把男人點的茶上桌了，是一杯紅茶。</p><p>「明知故問？你搭訕水平未免也太差了點。」</p><p>男人端起紅茶抿了一口。在氨看來他的喝茶姿勢很奇怪，起碼她沒有見過，但是這樣就顯出他的特別了。氨就喜歡這種有特別氣質和品味的人，只有這樣的男人才能配上她的愛慕之心。</p><p>「我叫氨。」</p><p>「里維。」</p><p>兩人再沒有開展對話。或許在路人看來，這樣子的情況是到骨子裡面的尷尬，但是氨卻很喜歡這種氣氛。在里維準備離開而站起身來的時候，氨做出了讓在場所有人都訝異的行為，她站在男人的前方擋住他的去路，用嘴唇的親密接觸來代替語言的告別。</p><p>「我喜歡上你了。」</p><p>氨的短短五個字，包含著濃厚的愛意。店內的服務員們大概會覺得這是一個告白場景，但是對於氨來說，這不是告白，而是實話實說。至於里維，他先是愣著了，但隨後立即反應過來並掙脱氨的吻。</p><p>對於德國軍人來說，追求者從來都是廉價的。女人靠近他們的目的無非就是金錢和地位，更有不少蠢貨嘴巴說著可以為他們而送命，殊不知軍人們最看不起這種連血都沒怎麼見過的人。</p><p>但這並不是一個糟糕的舉動，起碼氨獲得了里維的聯絡方式。</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>氨與里維認識了差不多一年，她成功的向他證明了自己不是貪戀權力的女人，不然他也不會一直答應氨的邀約。</p><p>為了給里維泡上一杯紅茶，氨可是花費了無數的心思。她不僅僅把關於紅茶的書籍翻到殘破不堪，甚至還去上了不同茶坊的課堂。付出比學習還要努力的代價是有成效的，里維終於對氨的紅茶給出了「還行」這個算是好的評價。要知道里維基本上只會說實話，喝到不合心意的茶就會直接給出難喝的結論，也不怕會傷到小姑娘的心。</p><p>氨也不是受到打擊就會一蹶不振的人，這一點也是里維欣賞的；相貌好看但沒有膽識的女人大街上一大把，但是氨不一樣。他們兩個都散發著很有吸引力的新鮮感，無論是在氣質還是內涵。</p><p>他們的出現都為對方的生活帶來明亮的改變。氨起初真的有點受不了里維的潔癖，他對衛生的要求可能是世上最苛刻的。在氨第一次去里維家的時候，與他一起打掃了房間，里維的東西不多，但是都擺放得井井有條。讓氨抓狂的是里維對乾淨的執著，他要求每一個角落都一塵不染，不能有一絲的髒東西。在氨的家鄉，只會在每年一次的大節日才會進行這麼徹底的大掃除。</p><p>很快地，氨適應了里維的生活習慣，漸漸地也按照他打掃標準來要求自己。跟里維認識久了，他已經放心把整理房間的任務交給氨；他一開始覺得氨清潔的不夠徹底，最後還是自己拿起抹布打掃。</p><p>里維也被影響了很多。氨很熱衷於看舞台劇，尤其是音樂劇；她曾經多次邀約里維一同觀看，但是得到的答案無法都是「我不會欣賞這種東西。」於是氨學會了先斬後奏，微笑著跟里維說票已經買好了，對方就會落入不得不去的局面。里維雖然是高薪的軍人，但他不喜歡浪費；既然已經花了錢買票，那就去。看舞台劇的次數多了，里維從默默陪氨到現在偶爾也會發表幾句都作品的看法，當然只是門外漢的評價，但氨也會聽得津津有味。</p><p>後來里維更會主動遞給氨一張舞台劇的票，可能只是剛好看見有新的劇要出演而定的票，但是氨更願意相信里維是因為自己而留意不同的劇團，因為他總是知道自己喜歡的劇團什麼時候有新演出。老實說，里維對劇團的資訊說不定比氨來得更多。</p><p>他們的約會絕對算不上浪漫的定義，但就是浪漫的最好詮釋。沒有鮮花、沒有甜蜜的情話，只有緊緊握著對方的手。里維跟氨沒有明確地承認這段關係，或許互相告白的環境是很多女生重視的，但是對於氨來說都不重要，她現在跟里維相處得很舒服，這樣就夠了。</p><p>在氨的家鄉裡面，一見鐘情向來是少有的例子，更有不少人覺得日久生情才是愛情。現在在氨看來，一見鐘情並不是這麼糟糕；氨對里維的新鮮感沒有隨著認識的時間而減少，還了解更深而更加愛他。</p><p>被戀愛的日子沖昏了頭腦，氨天真地想象著跟里維的未來，在心裡面繪畫屬於他們兩人的家。夢想中的小房子是在海邊，她可以吹著和暖的海風，享受寧靜的歲月。無情的戰爭撕破了氨對未來的藍圖。</p><p>氨差點都忘了，里維是個軍人。那一天的相遇正正就是因為里維要回來重整部隊，他的部隊有好幾個精英都死在了前線；氨固然是不知道的，里維不會跟她說工作的事情。而里維這一提到，就是氨不能不知道的壞消息。</p><p>「我要回前線去了。」</p><p>德國撕毀了與蘇聯的和平條約，許多軍人都要回軍中服役，準備與蘇聯的戰鬥。蘇聯的軍事實力有多強，大家都知道，連不留意軍事的氨也知道。</p><p>「什麼時候？」</p><p>「後天。」</p><p>「不要去。」這樣的話停留在氨的喉嚨，無法吐出去，也嚥不下去；里維是軍人，上戰場是他的職責，也是他所希望的。只有戰爭才可以換取和平，氨明白這個道理，但是看著愛人快要前往危險的地方。更隨時可能會丟掉性命，沒有女人會放心自己的男人去行軍打仗的。</p><p>里維要前往柏林的那一天正好入冬，氨一覺醒來，雪已經落滿了整個漢堡。里維讓氨不用來送行，但她唯獨這一次沒有聽話，早早就到了火車站等里維。</p><p>里維穿著他們第一次相見時的軍服，一身黑灰色的衣服在白雪皚皚的站台上顯得很壓抑。天空也是灰蒙蒙的一片，像是在呼應來送行另一半的軍夫人們。</p><p>在昨天晚上，氨反復嘗試入睡但都無果。她的腦海都是這一年會里維渡過的點點滴滴，而想到這種日子可能要到頭了，身體就忍不住顫抖起來，怎麼也無法睡著。</p><p>「別哭。」</p><p>里維老遠就看見氨了，她穿著初見時的那套衣服；淡紫色的長裙被雪花打濕，兩人仿佛回到了初見的時候。不同的是氨的臉色，明顯能看出來她哭過，淚痕還沒有干涸，甚至還有淚珠在眼框裡閃爍著。</p><p>看著眼紅紅的氨，里維也心疼了起來，把她擁進了懷裡。雖然隔著厚重的衣服，氨依然能感受到里維的體溫，那是比冬日的太陽還來得暖和的溫度；氨聽著里維的心跳聲，努力地控制自己的情緒。</p><p>「我會盡量在你十八歲之前回來的。」</p><p>里維圈著氨的力度加大了一點。不僅僅是氨不捨得里維，他也不想離開她，但是國家命令在軍人心中永遠是最優先的。氨很期待十八歲生日，這個日子在她的母國是很重要壽日，她不止一次提起過這件事，當時里維也答應要好好慶祝了，當時誰也沒想到戰爭來得這麼快。</p><p>「我們交換日記吧。你回來的時候我就可以知道你在遠方過的怎麼樣了。」</p><p>「記得要寫信。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>前往柏林的火車到站了。里維只是簡單叮囑氨幾句，都是讓她在自己不在的時候照顧好自己，不要生病了。氨的身子不好，但是里維只能口頭上叫她注意身體；看見氨在大冬天單薄的裝扮，也不多穿一件外套，里維把身上的圍巾脫了下來，纏在氨的脖子上。</p><p>「再見。」</p><p>他們沒有像電影主角一樣等到最後一刻才依依不捨地分開，火車一到站，兩人簡單地告別就沒有回頭地離開了。氨在背對里維的時候，有無數次跑回去抱著他的念頭，但是她告訴自己，跟里維一定會再見的。</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>因為戰爭的關係，氨也回不了家，當然她也沒有這個打算，因為她還要等里維回來。在這段時間，氨的生活可以說糟透了。本來就是殊鄉之子，現在又沒有男朋友的陪伴，孤身一人的空虛感在流水般的日子遂漸放大，要排解鬱悶，氨開始天天流連在唐人街。</p><p>但是如今德國連這最後一點的仁慈也不願意給氨。德國對華人的迫害她是看在眼裡的，每一天都會有政府軍的人來審查，他們打著懷疑有反納粹的旗號，實際上就是來借題侮辱不是德國的人種。</p><p>氨親眼看過蓋世太保在大街上羞辱猶太人的場面。他們強迫一個猶太男人在大街裡脫褲子，說要讓街上的人都看看猶太人的身體有多麼骯髒；更加令氨心涼的是跟著蓋世太保們的希特勒青年團，他們天真的以為猶太人真的有不屬於人類的尖角和尾巴。</p><p>每次看到這些畫面，氨都閉著眼睛不願意看，她不忍心看這麼殘忍的景象。「現在的德國連教育也可以捨棄了嗎。」氨沒有說出口，但是她的心裡是這麼想的。說起來諷刺，氨當初是因為德國的優良教育才會選擇來這個國家，選擇看來，自己的國家比這裡好不要太多。</p><p>德國不人道的種族排擠讓氨對德國的好感降低了很多，甚至出現過憎恨德國的念頭，但是這個想法很快就煙消雲散了，里維是德國人，還是個愛國的軍人，作為他的另一半不應該有這種負面的態度。</p><p>接下來的消息卻讓氨無比地想回家，回到屬於她的國家。氨在流連唐人街的日子裡認識了一個開餐館的女人；在最近與她的對話中，氨知道了母國有無數條生命被德國的盟軍殘忍殺害了，用女人的原話就是：「那根本不是戰爭，那是屠殺。」氨不知道女人是從什麼地方打聽到這些情報的，也不想去糾結消息的準確性；按女人說的話，氨的整個母國都淪陷了。</p><p>在那一刻，比起遠在蘇聯的里維，氨更加擔心良久沒有見面的父母。事到如今，氨也不可能再有天真的心思，德國是母國的敵人，而自己是華人，光憑這一點，她就沒有喜歡德國的理由了。氨不敢想象，如果家鄉的熟人都死在了德國的槍支時，自己會露出什麼樣的表情。</p><p>氨的男朋友是德國軍人這件事只有唐人街的朋友知道，他們沒有一個是支持這段戀情的，甚至過激的人會給與氨「賣國賊」的帽子。</p><p>「你們不會有好結果的。」</p><p>這是為氨好的真心話還是諷刺的嘲笑，只有嘴巴的當事人知道了。氨有點羨慕在這個情況下愛恨分明的同胞們，因為不止思鄉之情，對里維的想念也在隨日增加；儘管這是不應該有的愛情。</p><p>如果說納粹政府對猶太人的迫害，氨還可以用「我不是當事人」來做藉口，那麼現在她是完全找不到理由來喜歡德國了。</p><p>在某一天，氨發現租處的鑰匙怎麼也插不進鎖孔裡面，以強硬的態度迫問了戶主才得到房間早就租給了其他人的答案。氨的押金早就付到了年底；更加過分的是房間裡面的資產，氨不知道東西都到什麼地方去了，是給戶主還是新租客獨吞，還是說被丟掉了，她得不到答案。</p><p>氨走遍了整個漢堡，都沒有找到願意租給華人的地方，甚至連旅館也以沒有房間作為理由拒絕出租房間。讓氨感到不被尊重的不是他們的藉口很爛，而是在氨掉頭打算離開的時候，服務員們立即笑容燦爛地招呼德國人。<br/>最後，氨找到了一個偏遠的破舊酒店，這樣一家質量奇差的酒店也要氨多付三倍的價格才永遠租給她裡面最破的房間，裡面的確是又髒又破，還有隱隱約約的霉味，這讓一直居住在環境整潔的氨無法忍受。</p><p>委屈的心情無處發洩，氨拿起了小本子，寫下對里維的思念；現在只有等他回來作為活下去的動力，回不去家鄉、母國的情況不明朗、在這裡還要面對外國人的排擠，連男朋友過得怎麼樣也不知道，還有誰能受這種苦。</p><p>『親愛的里維：</p><p>   你在蘇聯那邊怎麼樣了？我看這邊的字報說攻勢很順利，在短時間裡面就已經使蘇聯防禦癱瘓了，接下來要一舉拿下莫斯科了對吧。</p><p>希望你在那邊一切安好。</p><p> </p><p>  我會等你的。</p><p>愛你的<br/>                                                                                                                                             氨』</p><p>相似的內容在不知不覺間填滿了整個本子。氨不只是在筆記本上寫下想對里維說的話，還有攢滿了幾個盒子的書信，她沒有把信寄出去，因為不希望給里維帶來麻煩。</p><p> </p><p>里維沒有想過氨現在的處境是這樣子的，作為軍人，在戰場上不應該放心思考其他事情，但他總是會想起氨的笑容。里維還記得答應過氨要寫日記，他在剛到蘇聯的那一天就抽空寫了，免得遲幾天打起來會分心想日記的事。</p><p>『一九四二年 六月 晴天</p><p>氨：</p><p>我剛剛到蘇聯了。現在還是白天，我的手下還在挖戰壕，正好現在抽一點時間來寫日記。</p><p>畢竟我答應過你。</p><p>明天就要閃電進行巴巴羅薩行動了。老實說，德國的兵力對比起蘇聯實在是相差太多。不過我相信我們會拿下勝利的。</p><p>啊，抱歉，說了軍事上的事情。一不注意就說了這些東西。</p><p>對了，在前線沒有紅茶可以喝，在這裡熱水都是奢侈品。所以在回來的時候，再泡紅茶給我喝吧。</p><p>還有，在前線沒有一本像樣的本子，只好用紙了。紙在這邊挺珍貴的，我大概不能天天寫日記，你到時候可不要因為這個而生氣。</p><p>里維』</p><p>里維很清楚在這種大冬天，他們根本不是蘇聯的對手。德國是機動化的軍事配備，而軍官們打算用坦克進攻巴巴羅薩，在蘇聯的冬天，不說士兵的禦寒能力，連石油都會被凍成冰。在這種情況下，德國無疑是不能進攻莫斯科了，甚至得安排撤退。</p><p>里維以為能暫時休息一會兒，更加重要的事可以回去漢堡見氨。但是事與願違，他被調職到柏林，還是非常緊急的命令，連回去漢堡的時間都沒有。</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>氨的情況非常糟糕，他的身子本來就容易生病，今年的冬天還格外的寒冷。天氣是生病的其中一個原因，因思成疾也是，無論是母國的一切還是里維。</p><p>因為德國的排華行動，氨身上所有的金錢都用來交酒店的租金了，但無奈的是氨永遠趕不上租金漲的速度。沒有辦法之下，氨把身上值錢的東西都拿去當鋪了，皮大衣、從家鄉帶來的珍珠首飾，還有雜七雜八的衣服。德國人愛收藏東西，這些物品勉勉強強可以讓氨有一個多月的落腳點。</p><p>偏偏在這種時候，德國撤軍的消息傳了出來，說是所以軍人正在被遣回德國。即使是在這麼寒冷的冬天，就算氨沒有足夠的衣物來應對這種天氣，她也堅持每天在德國走一圈，看看能不能遇見回來的里維。至於能不能遇見，氨沒有把握，但是她相信里維如果還活著的話一定會來找自己的。</p><p>因為這是他們的約定。</p><p>儘管現在滿大街都可以看到蓋世太保關押華人的車輛，雖然被抓走的人不是氨認識的人，但都是一樣的出身，來自同一個國家，流淌著華夏的血脈。</p><p>按照如今的情況來說，氨不出門才是最安全的，但是她還是選擇了出去碰碰運氣，去找里維。氨非常討厭用兜帽來遮擋自己的黃頭髮和東方的面孔，大家都是人類，她不記得德國人會比自己的人種更優秀。但是在里維這個男人面前，這種自尊心便算不上什麼了。</p><p>如果有神明的存在，那麼他一定聽到了氨的願望。</p><p>氨聽到了里維的聲音。起初她還以為是聽錯，但是緊接的一聲「里維」，讓她堅信他就在同一條街上。氨憑著聆聽聲音，估計里維就在隔壁小巷。</p><p>果然，還沒有踏進巷中就能看見一頭矚目的黑髮。這一次，里維穿著的不再是黑灰色的國防軍裝，而是全黑色的大衣。當時有大衣做軍服的軍階並不多，而在德國街頭上最容易看到的一種軍階就是——蓋世太保。在看見這個場景的時候，氨還不相信里維是蓋世太保，自己的男朋友就是把同鄉的無辜人送走的軍人，她不能接受。</p><p>當里維察覺到有人闖進來的時候，他踢向黑人女性的腳已經收不回來了，女人吃痛的叫聲響徹了整條小巷。氨也跟著尖叫了起來，一下子吸引了在場三個人的注意；如果說對德國矛盾的心情是讓氨有心結的原因，親眼看見里維對其他民族拳打腳踢，就是給心結打了個死結。</p><p>「你吵什麼啊！」在里維旁邊的男人受不了突然的音量，捂起了耳朵。他貌似看出了氨的端倪，走到她的面前，沒有經過氨的同意就掀開了她的兜帽。烏黑的頭髮立即吸引了軍人們的視線，氨華人的身份無疑是暴露了。</p><p>「氨？」</p><p>里維靠氨的臉孔認出了她，眼前的女人瘦弱到讓里維懷疑這是不是他記憶中的女人。他不是沒有設想過氨會遇到什麼樣子的對待，但現在這個情況是他沒有料到的。他想起昨天才給氨寫的信。</p><p>『一九四三年 五月 晴天</p><p>氨：</p><p>我最近收到了消息，元首開始要清除不是日耳曼的民族了，也包括你的種族。</p><p>抱歉，我不能為你還有你的種族做任何事情。甚至得用我的手傷害你的種族，希望不會有直接傷害你的一天。</p><p>我不會因為愛你而做出背叛德國的事。</p><p>但你要記得，我愛你。</p><p>里維』</p><p>「華人啊。我不想髒了自己的手，交給你了，里維。」</p><p>同伴的吩咐把走神的里維叫了回來，他點了點頭，往氨的方向走去。在他面前的是女朋友，是在戰場上心心念念的女人，但在這些身份之前，她是個華人。正如信中所說，里維不會為了個人情感而背叛國家。</p><p>「你要帶我走嗎？」</p><p>在這個時候，氨已經沒有了逃跑的想法，也不想思考下一秒里維會對自己做出什麼。絕望是一點一點累積下來的，而容器乘滿以後，就會腐蝕人的內心，讓身體的主人放棄希望。</p><p>里維沒有回答，氨也不需要他的回答，他出現在這裡本身，就是答案了。里維抬起手，落在了氨的後頸處。他抱起暈倒的氨，把她送上了卡車。</p><p>氨是被刺骨的冰水潑醒的。在她睜開眼睛的瞬間，還以為看到了地獄的光景。堆滿了整個房間的人，他們在這個天氣的穿著是如此單薄，被凍得通紅的皮膚已經可以透過布料顯露出來。更有些人連鞋子都沒有，氨看到他們腳上長了又大又紅的凍瘡，小腿處滿滿都是被寒風割破的血痕，不禁打了個顫抖。</p><p>「你趕緊的。」</p><p>穿著軍裝的女人向氨大吼著。氨在嘗試搞清楚現在的狀況，但沒有等她反應過來，就被扯到房間的其中一個隊列裡面。氨試探性地詢問排在前面的女人「我們在幹嘛？」她沒有得到回答，這裡的人們就像機器，沒有思緒和感情，僅僅在執行軍官的命令。</p><p>隊列的盡頭是另一個恐怖的景象。房間裡的人們，除了軍官以外都光著身子。</p><p>「你們骯髒的血是洗不乾淨的。」</p><p>軍官們看著正在洗身子的外種人，對他們的嘲諷和羞辱沒有一秒停下來過。很快，到氨來淨身了，她還沒有碰到水，就已經從指尖感受到寒氣，讓她出身都起來雞皮疙瘩。</p><p>「我們到底做錯了什麼。」</p><p>氨小聲地嘀咕著，但還是被捕捉到她微弱的聲音。軍官先是冷笑了一聲，抬起腿就往氨的腦袋踩去，把她的頭踹入裝滿了冰水的桶子裡面，等她快要溺死過去才鬆開腳讓氨抬起頭。</p><p>「錯就錯在你的母親生下了你。」</p><p>無論是多麼侮辱性的話語，氨都聽不進耳朵，因為她的心早就變得零零散散。</p><p>是最愛的里維親手把氨送進來的，還能有比這個更加侮辱的事情嗎。</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>氨被派到廚房裡面工作，是集中營裡面唯一比較算是輕鬆的工作，只是負責在用餐時段前準備食材和搬運柴薪，還可以待在火爐旁邊。</p><p>這是里維給氨安排的差事，他又經歷了職位的變動，這一次被調到集中營去了。要是他知道這裡是這麼一個景色，良心就不會受到這麼大的譴責。</p><p>『一九四五年 一月 陰天</p><p>氨：</p><p>沒想到會以這樣的方式和你見面。但是我不這樣做的話，要麼是我包庇你而被處死，要麼是你被我的上級一槍打死。</p><p>這都不是我們想要的結局。我捉了你，這是事實，我無可狡辯。</p><p>我不是純正的德國人。我不知道父親是誰，母親在很小的時候已經離開了我。我經歷了很多，後來被一個德國軍人帶走了。</p><p>如果沒有他的話，我可能還是流浪貧民窟的孤兒。</p><p>我要回報他，所以也要回報他最尊敬的德國。</p><p>我還是很愛你。</p><p>里維』</p><p>里維遞不出信給氨，親自把她送進來的自己怎麼有資格解釋。他不知道集中營是這個樣子；每一天晚上都會有不幸的女人被送到最邊緣的房間，用他們自身來測試正在研發的生化氣體。</p><p>不僅僅是殘忍的實驗，在這裡甚至連飯都吃不飽。</p><p>氨從來沒有想過飢餓是這麼的可怕。她曾經還聽見有人在深夜偷偷出去，醒來她正好碰上人回來；她滿手滿嘴都是血，難聞的血腥味還弄醒了其他人。</p><p>「外面有一匹馬死了，我偷吃了一個內臟。」面對房間裡面人的追問，女孩指了指門的方向。讓氨感到惡心的不是這個怪異的舉動，而是聽到這個消息後相繼想出去重複這個可怕的行為。強忍著反胃的情緒，氨沒有在房間裡吐出來。</p><p>里維正好遇見了剛從廁所嘔吐完的氨。他把氨拉到了偏遠的暗角，把外套脫下來披在氨的身上。氨的情緒本來就不穩定，現在一看到里維可憐自己的舉動，立即崩潰得流下眼淚。氨甩開披在她肩上的衣服，并且用腳狠命地踩了下去。</p><p>「我不需要你的同情。」</p><p>「有我能做的嗎。」</p><p>里維沒有因為氨的反應而波動情緒，他伏下身子撿起了外套，拍了拍上面的灰塵。</p><p>「呵。你能送我回家嗎？我只需要這個。」</p><p>「我晚上都在三號營房附近當值。我會見你。」</p><p>面對氨的冷嘲熱諷，里維沒有正面回答，他們兩個都心知肚明，這並不可能。里維沒有攔住她回營房的步伐，只是在氨背對著他的時候留下來一句：「我晚上都在三號營房附近當值，來找我，我會見你。」</p><p>雖然不想接受里維的施捨，但是氨沒有打算與小命過不去。營房裡面根本沒有固體食物，每天只能喝一小湯匙的流質食物，甚至有時候只有幾滴生水。</p><p>從來給與食物和水以外，里維的確沒有事情能幫上氨的忙，甚至又傷害到她了。</p><p>那一天下了頗大的雨。冬天才剛剛過去不久，營內許多人因為單薄的，還有龐大的工作量而生病。就比如站在氨旁邊的女人，連站著的力氣都沒有。</p><p>「怎麼連站的能力都沒有？你覺得德國需要你這種人嗎？」</p><p>看見快因失去重心而倒下的女人，軍官往她的頭上吐了口水，並把手槍指在她的胸口前。</p><p>「阿克曼，射殺那個女人。」</p><p>里維從來不是會違抗軍令的人，他接過了槍支，對准了女人的太陽穴，扣下扳機。</p><p>槍聲震耳欲聾。女人剛才還站在氨的旁邊，現在已經是倒在地上的一具屍體，鮮血從她的胸口源源不絕地流出，沾在了氨的鞋子上面。</p><p>自從氨看見這個畫面後，精神和情緒的情況開始急劇下降，一直低垂著腦袋、緊握著拳頭，一有人靠近她就會激烈地顫抖。</p><p>氨發不出聲音。只有在里維進入視線范圍時才會發出聲音，不過那是像野獸的嚎叫，是會撕裂喉嚨的高音。不僅如此，氨還會瘋狂般的抓自己的衣服還有皮膚。</p><p>這樣一個惱人的存在讓軍官們都頭痛不已，他們想把氨殺掉，但是讓里維攔下來了。</p><p>『一九四四年 四月 雨天</p><p>氨：</p><p>今天的那個女人，我也很遺憾。</p><p>比起迫害這些手無寸鐵的人，我更寧願到前線去，哪怕可能會死在戰場上，這樣更加有意義。</p><p>我不會再出現在你的面前，我要去前線了。其實這是上級給我的處罰，因為我把槍殺你的事情攔下來了。你不需要知道我用了什麼藉口阻止了這件事，只要知道這是我最後能為你做的事就行了。</p><p>我愛你。</p><p>里維』</p><p>里維何嘗不是熱鍋上的螞蟻。他不是純正的德國人，因為養父的軍階很高，才能在軍隊裡站穩腳跟。但是他們的官威也沒有大到可以包庇一個華人，里維的養父好不容易給他要到了在集中營這份相對安全的工作，他立即要放棄了。</p><p>為了氨能活下去，里維用上前線战鬥作為交換，把射殺氨的裁決攔截了。</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>氨的皮膚全身上下沒有一塊肉是可以見人，手指凍得發紫，一捏下去還會有帶濃的血水滲出來。她的腳開始腐爛，腳背的皮裂開成一個大的菱形，裡面的肉壞成了黑色，還可以看到骨頭。背部也是凍成了滲人的傷口，血黏在衣服和皮膚上，得用剪的方法才可以把布料和肉分開。氨的肚子也因為長期在飢餓的狀態下，腹部凹了進去，完全摸不到肉。</p><p>在氨瀕死之際，德國戰敗了。集中營裡面的軍官們無一都離開了，但即便沒了軍官，氨也沒有逃離這裡的打算，活下去的希望早就已經燃燒殆盡。</p><p>直到口操英語的盟軍進到集中營來解放勞工。他們告知氨一眾人，德國已經是強弩之末，蘇聯已經進入了柏林。</p><p>氨的傷勢很嚴重，盟軍安排她先養好傷勢再決定去向。自從沒見到里維後，氨漸漸開始恢復了說話能力。</p><p>「母國的情況還好嗎？」</p><p>聽到盟軍的安排，氨只詢問了家鄉的情況，得到的是令人失望的答案。她沒有再說什麼，只是默默聽從盟軍的安排。</p><p>在之前，氨應該沒有想過自己的十八歲生日，會在醫院裏一邊接受治療一邊渡過。</p><p>看著在生日當天緊閉著雙眼的氨，里維很想牽著她的手說一聲生日快樂；他們曾經這樣約好了。他沒有這樣做，因為光是走近幾步，氨都會反射性地握緊拳頭，使尖鋭的指甲都插到肉裡去。</p><p>里維把信放在氨的枕邊，這是最後一封了，他會前往柏林，拼死抵抗德國最後的防線。</p><p>『一九四五年 陰天</p><p>氨：</p><p>我去醫院看過你。那是在深夜的時候，偷偷進來的。你還是那麼的害怕我。在熟睡當中。我看著你身上的傷口，忍不住想觸碰你的手，不過還沒有碰到，你就已經開始發抖，握緊床墊，寧願弄破自己的傷口也不願意讓我碰。</p><p>所以我離開了。</p><p>今天，是你十八歲的生日。我答應過你，要和你慶祝的。</p><p>生日快樂，我愛你</p><p>里維』</p><p>氨或者不會願意打開這封信，即使看了也不一定會明白里維的心意。他直到德國凋萎的前一刻，都在盡力守在她的身邊。</p><p>里維早就在前往蘇聯的日子中，知道氨就是自己的心頭血。在見不到對方的時候，曾經相依的點滴、說過的一字一言，是里維浴血奮戰的理由之一。</p><p>現在戰爭已經進入尾聲，里維的願望早已不是執手一起看海邊的日落、也不是一起走在風景怡人的小山路，他僅僅希望氨可以借對自己的恨意，繼續活下去，然後在未來的某一天，展露出曾經因為自己而有的笑臉，即使未來裡沒有屬於他的名字。</p><p>今天的天氣並不晴朗，下起了頗大的雨，雨勢就像里維與氨第一天見面的那樣。如果讓里維再選擇一次，他還是會在當天走進那家咖啡廳，因為那兒會有世上最美的相遇。</p><p>離別的結局總是不圓滿。里維只留下了一句「別怨我不在身邊。」就將自己的所思所念化成目光，送別這一段錯誤的愛情。</p><p>氨並不知道里維這刻的想法。她夢境裡的是大海和森林、雨綿綿的天空，還有微涼的兩杯茶；氨嘗試著想回憶前茶杯的主人，她借著夢裡的燭光，一筆一筆繪畫著頭腦裡不停冒出來的相貌。</p><p>火光燃盡了，夢境會永遠停留在這一刻，成為了永遠。夢境中的房子開始凋蟲、森林的螢火蟲失去了亮光，淡紫色的裙罷被雨打濕；不知道來生有多遠，諾言又是否能寄過去夢的彼端。</p><p>氨的呼吸漸漸涼了下來。她不願意想起里維，但是又在責怪他留下她孑然一身，慢慢凋零在夢境裏面。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其實很多反饋都是說一稿比較虐，我自己倒是覺得這一篇的後勁比較強。</p><p>在一稿我沒有著重描寫「華人」和「德國人」的身份衝突，更加多的是氨內心的矛盾和掙扎。國恨情懷面前，愛情是小事，我自己很喜歡氨的那句：「我只想回家，你能送我回去？」撕心裂肺的戀愛在戰爭面前根本不存在，如果說一稿的氨是被絕望慢慢吞噬的，那麼這裡的就是一下子掉到了深淵裡面。</p><p>這一篇的氨是恨著他的，也同時恨著愛著他的自己。老實說，我自己作為寫的那個，里維這種愛人的方式也是我本人接受不了的，所以這一份感情只有氨自己懂。</p><p>在寫的時候我腦海裡面一直在放錦鯉抄。「風聲疏狂 人間倉皇 呼吸微凉 心事微凉 流年匆忙 對錯何妨 你在麈世中輾轉了千百年 卻只讓我看你最後一眼 火光描摹容顏燃盡了時間」</p><p>這大概就是在錯誤的時間遇上正確的人吧。</p><p>在一稿的里維因為愛著氨，所以希望她可以死去，因為這樣她就可以不再痛苦了。無論是遂漸不行的身體、回到家鄉不知道家人怎麼樣的情況，還是自己矛盾的自己。但是這裡的里維希望氨可以活下去，也是因為愛著她。</p><p>他們在一個雨天相見，也在雨天送别了對方。雨天本來就是多愁善感的日子，就讓大雨洗刷一開始的愛和最後的恨吧。</p><p>起碼在氨死前，她的夢是酣夢。</p><p>對於氨來說，這個結局是不錯的。但是這個故事本身，就是一個不合適的故事，更加虐的事</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>